A splatter screen is a commonly used device for covering a pan during the course of cooking, in which food items within the pan may splatter. The screen can, for example, prevent hot oil or other hot liquids from splattering onto a person while cooking, and can limit the amount of splattering generally around a cooktop and surrounding surfaces. At the same time, the splatter screen allows steam and air to freely pass through. Existing splatter screens, however, tend to have long handles that add to their bulk and make them challenging to store, and are unable to stand upright in a way that will prevent liquids from dripping from the screen and onto a countertop.